ALEJATE DE MÍ
by Annlu91
Summary: …Quiero estar con ella hasta el último día de mi vida, pero ¿Y mi venganza? ¿Qué debo hacer quedarme con SAKURA y pasa el resto de mi vida junto a ella? O ¿Debo irme y cumplir mi venganza?...


**AUTOR(A): **Annlu91 (Este SONGFIC me pertenece y no se permite publicarlo en otro lugar a menos que lo hago yo)

**PUBLICACIONES: **IMPERIO NIPPON ((En IMPERIO NIPPON me llamo ANN91))

**DISCLAIMMER:** NARUTO® PERTENECE A ©MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**PAREJA:**SasuSaku

**MÚSICA**: Aléjate de Mí - Camila

"**ALÉJATE DE MÍ"**

**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta, tu cielo se hace gris yo ya camino bajo la tormenta, aléjate de mi escapa, vete, yo no debo verte, entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte…**

En esa fría y amarga noche la cite en el bosque, necesitaba hablar con ella, llovía mucho, pensé que no vendría hasta que por fin llegó a nuestro encuentro. SAKURA se veía nerviosa, creo que en el fondo ella ya intuía a que se debía este encuentro tan repentino O ¿Tal vez la angustiaba algo más?…

**La luz ya no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza, un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida…**

Le dije que debíamos terminar nuestra relación, mentí le dije que no la amaba ya, que había otra, y que no quería volver a verla nunca más…Odio tener que hacerle esto, pero no hay otra salida…

**Y aléjate de mi amor yo se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo, si aun no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo, veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir...A quien más quiero...A quien más quiero…**

Diablos, como odio verla sufrir y aun más si el culpable de su tristeza soy yo, pero que puedo hacer, prefiero que sufra ahora a que lo haga cuando me vaya, deseo que me odie tal vez así pueda olvidarme pronto…

**Aléjate de mí, pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco, quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto, aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte, entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte…**

Ella simplemente no me cree, le duelen mis palabras, llora a causa de ellas, pero aun así no me cree…Ella sabe que si la amo, que no hay ni nunca habrá otra mujer y que no quiero dejar de verla nunca ¿Por qué diablos debe conocer tan bien? Es que no entiende que no podemos estar juntos aunque nos amemos…Como quisiera que ella pudiera verlo desde el mismo punto de vista que yo y me pide que lo piense bien la venganza: Una vida llena de soledad y amargura. O el amor: Una vida llena de felicidad junto a ella por siempre. ¿Qué debo hacer? Creo que debería pensarlo bien porque la verdad vivir por siempre junto a ella es mi mayor tentación…

**La luz ya no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza, un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida…**

Si no se va pronto no sé que soy capaz de hacer esta tan cerca y lo único que quiero hacer es abrazarla, calmar su llanto, besarla hasta que nos falte el aliento…Quiero estar con ella hasta el último día de mi vida, pero ¿Y mi venganza? ¿Qué debo hacer quedarme con SAKURA y pasa el resto de mi vida junto a ella? O ¿Debo irme y cumplir mi venganza?...

**Y aléjate de mi amor yo se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en ****verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo, si aun no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo, veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir...Y hacer llorar a quien más quiero…**

Cada segundo que pasa me siento a desfallecer, siento que no puedo más, ella solo está allí mirándome con los ojos…esos ojos color jade que tanto me encantan y están llenos de lagrimas y es mi culpa…Lo siento ya no puedo más, ya tome una decisión tal vez apresurada, pero las circunstancias no me permiten mucho tiempo para pensarlo y ella está allí aguardando mi decisión, la cual definirá mi vida y la de ella para siempre…

**Y aléjate de mi amor yo se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo, si aun no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo, veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir...A quien más quiero...A quien más quiero…**

Cinco años después voy camino a mi hermoso hogar, es un lugar maravillosa en el que han ocurrido muchas cosas de las que no me arrepiento…Decidí quedarme con SAKURA el amor de mi vida, ante la venganza y aquí estoy en mi hogar, viviendo la vida que una noche estuve a punto de arruinar, esa misma noche cuando le dije a SAKURA mi respuesta se puso tan…feliz y entonces me dijo algo que realmente no esperaba "Estoy embarazada", y ahora que lo pienso si hubiera decidido la venganza nunca hubiera conocido a mi hijo ni todo el amor y la felicidad que he tenido junto a SAKURA y mi hijo hasta ahora y doy gracias por haber tomado la decisión correcta…Por fin estoy tengo la certeza, de que nunca voy a hacerle daño como aquella vez… ¡NUNCA!...La amare hasta el final de mis días de eso estoy completamente seguro.

**"FIN"**


End file.
